


The Sylleblossom of Insomnia

by Oreana



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Illnesses, Love, Love Triangles, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreana/pseuds/Oreana
Summary: With Eos in need of a new Oracle and the King ascending the throne, the Astrals birth a new Oracle to guide and be beside King Noctis. Though the years seem fruitful, the Oracle’s power and strength begin to wane for unknown reasons, leaving the King of Lucis to hunt for a cure as history threatens to repeat itself…





	The Sylleblossom of Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> AKA: we don’t accept FF15’s ending, so let’s rewrite it, and here—have some angst. This will be chapter based when I find the time through commissions and the like

I was told it was dark once—an endless, choking darkness that cloaked the world in fear and peril. Daemons were everywhere and to live in a place that didn’t have a comforting form of light was madness. 

Then, for what felt like eternity, the righteous and true King of Lucis ascended the throne to take back what was his. He fought hard with his companions, whom he saw as his brothers, and the valiant warriors were victorious. 

But light…had yet to return for a time and the people suffered still under the grip of the daemons that killed thousands of innocents. Until, at least, one day the horizon glowed a brilliant hue that had been long since forgotten by the people of Eos. It was as though the mountains were on fire as the radiant daylight spilled over the world and brought peace and calmness back into the lives of those who felt they would be forever in eternal dark. 

As odd as it sounds, I must confess that I don’t remember any of it. Not a single thing. 

The first memory I can recall in my life was waking up in a field of sylleblossom flowers in Tenebrae. Lying as I was, covered in the precious flower to conserve my dignity, I was found by an elderly couple and brought quickly into their home where I lived my life in the coming year as any woman would have under the close watch of their parents. 

It was as though I was struck with amnesia. Everything in my life was just gone. It were as though I was just born into this world but rushed into adulthood to carry out some unforeseen plan the gods had for me. 

How close I was in my past ponderings… 

My dreams were ever prevalent with the sensation of touching and talking with the King of Lucis within the boundaries of, what I can assume to be, Insomnia as his spirit refused to venture to my precious sylleblossom field in Tenebrae to commune with me there. I questioned it not but once as asking such a thing to what, I assumed was a dream, caused his face to falter to anguish. I needed only to see that once to know not to ask again. 

His hand upon my own…it was as though he were truly there. It was warm, inviting and the way his fingers curled upon my hand was of a child needing comfort, and like a flower yearning for the sun’s warmth, I held him close to my body wishing to bask in the fill of his brilliance that gave me life. 

How odd…a man I never truly met giving me a sensation to be strong by mere stories I was told each and every night by either my family or those in Tenebrae. 

But, as fate and the Gods would see to it, my destiny to be this new Oracle in the world of Eos became known when I fretfully fought for a young child to be spared this awful curse wrought by the damned Ifrit…the Starscourage. 

My simple life in Tenebrae became more than that after such a moment was revealed to the prying eyes nearby. I was soon the status of the King of Lucis if not considered higher, and I found myself caged in a glittering castle with only the dreams of the King to keep me company in such a prison when the elected graciously bowed down from the throne. 

I was constantly told where to go, how to dress, and what to do when it came to my new position in power. As caged as I felt, I was more than gracious to the people of Eos and would do anything—everything—in my power to protect them and give them the light they so rightly deserved and needed. Not even the most beautiful of flowers could hold their strength in a realm of eternal night though would fight to find a way just as these many survivors had. 

They deserved their well earned peace and tranquility under their gracious King’s reign. 

However, as selfish as it is to admit in these pages, nothing gave me as much pleasure as those moments with King Noctis of Lucis when I closed my eyes even if for a mere nap there in the sunlight at my writing desk. He knew, and I knew that they were more than dreams (if his arrival of letters to me months later after my announcement of being the new Oracle arrived at his doorstep was any indication). We were meeting one another frequently in the Astral Plane where spirits tend to wander ever close when at peace in restful slumber. 

One dream caused me to awake in awash of tears as I lie there on the desk and felt his hand caress my cheek and cascade the needed warmth upon my skin once more in my astral journey. My fingers tensed and I felt as though I were slowly rising to attend my duties that my officials would ask of me… 

But it was him…smiling down on me there in my Kingdom of Tenebrae with the light from the balcony granting a luminous and holy halo upon his figure. 

“My Lord,” I whispered in befuddlement, my palm to my chest as I felt my heart about to burst with joy, “you are…you are with me here in Tenebrae?” 

His hand extended to ask for mine. “Only in your dream for now, (Y/N),” King Noctis responded, his smile remaining long after I accepted his gesture to stand. “I selfishly stayed away from your homeland for fear of my heart breaking apart once more at what I lost and what I failed to protect years ago.” 

His other palm moved to my cheek to grant that inviting warmth that made me relax to the otherworldly sensation. Eyes closed, I quickly kept his touch there against my features as if worrying I’d wilt without such a welcoming caress that sent a fire through my heart and through every muscle and vein in my body. Tears, even then, cascaded down my skin and ushered the King’s gentle touch to aid me in removing the dampness from making a mess of me. 

“But I cannot be whole again if I keep from the very person who grants me life,” King Noctis’ voice echoed within my mind as he dried my tears. 

To hear such a phrase escape his lips and grace my ears, I thought my tears would never cease, but it mattered not. His hands taking to mine, Noctis hurried backward into the light, which became ever brighter until it engulfed us both. The white brightness soon receded, leaving us in an ever vast field of sylleblossoms, the area raining in their petals as the King playfully guided me through them and, finally in that moment, I saw him genuinely happy. 

The aura of him prior was filled with doubt, pain, and suffering and now there was a light blossoming within him, granting a feverish delight in my space. 

The King of Lucis had turned me towards him when his playful run through the field had ended. In the downpour of sylleblossom petals, we took to a loving embrace with the rhythm of his heart bringing a weakness to my knees as I placed all of me into his arms. “Can my nights and days be filled as this?” I asked, regardless of he and myself aware at this point these dreams were hardly such by now. “Can I soak in the otherworldly love and light that you grant me here in this bed of sylleblossom flowers? May I continue to see your delight and happiness, hear your voice and listen to your laughter echo in the reaches of my mind till it vibrates to my core, sending me into a state of euphoria?” 

I felt him stifle a laugh as his chest tensed and his hand found the back of my head to caress and cradle me so. “Perhaps you will get all of that and more when I come for you soon, (Y/N).” 

My heart felt as though it would halt dead in my chest at those words—not from fear but from delight. But just as I hoped to ask him further, the dream melted away in a form of thick, frigid fog, blotting out my connection to the King and rousing me from my slumber to the cold chill in the air and the very feel of my tears becoming mere crystals on my cheek. 

“Y-Your Majesty…?” I questioned, but as I picked my head up to the world around me, I found my bedroom nearly frozen as the Astral being, Shiva, stood there in the center of my bedchambers. My breath obvious in its take upon the air, I grabbed quickly for my shawl to warm myself and not appeared bothered by her appearance, worried to show disrespect. “I know you…From my dreams…Lady Shiva…!”

The woman of ice smiled a gentle and most welcoming smile. If my body didn’t feel frail underneath her presence, I would have most certainly seen it as motherly. However, I found myself soon upon my knees, the one hand grasping my decorative shawl ever tightly. Her smiled remained as she pitied me. 

“Oh, gracious Oracle,” she spoke in a soothing, motherly tone, “you are still so frail as you are, it seems.” The Divine Shiva glided towards me to where her aura was even more potent and nearly brought me to beg the unthinkable in asking her away.  “You keep your dreams filled with merely the brightness of the King of Lucis and stray from the words and beckoning of the Gods to where you are nearly deaf to us and weak by our presence.” 

With such a damning thing told to me, I looked at her in fright and my eyes stung with pain as tears glossed over my sight, blurring her perfection and bringing a horrid agony at just gazing upon her. I didn’t wish to speak out of turn, but my lips trembled with a pathetic ‘please’ as if to urge her not to depart me from the very man who allowed me breath and company in such harsh and lonely times. 

The Lady knelt before me, her frigid hand threatening to touch upon my features but receding back from the thought as though she were worried she would freeze me in place, a frown chasing away her once prevailing smile. “Perhaps we made you with the King of Lucis too much in mind,” she whispered to me cryptically. Her gentle grin returned, spreading upon her regal features. “But, your King comes for you in the coming days, dear child. Perhaps with his love in focus, you will blossom into the Oracle—and the Queen—you were meant to be.” 

She vanished as quickly as she had appeared and soon the heat returned to my trembling form, tears unlocked from their prison and freely flowing down my cheeks, and my very room, leaving no signs that the Lady Shiva were there as her angelic dust evaporated. 

Perhaps it would have been wise to focus on her warning further and heed her advice, but my King needed me—the people of Eos needed me—and it was soon I found myself in his actual presence and the balmy touch of his embrace when he found himself within Tenebrae and upon her soil once more to come for me as he swore he would. 

The light he emitted was as inviting as I imagined it’d be—the dreams did not fabricate such warmth. The sound of his voice was as soothing and gentle as I often heard when I had not interrupted him upon some vile nightmare he was enduring. The power I felt him emit granted me such protection that I felt the need to stand would be pointless. In the grace of his presence, I fell to my knees no matter how pathetic it would seem for an Oracle to do so and brought the back of his hand upon my forehead. 

“Lady (Y/N)—!” His Lordship tried to speak, but I muttered urgently in a desire to deny him of his wishes to continue forward. 

“My Lord, I offer my services to you willingly; however, I piteously ask of a selfish request in return.” 

I could hear the world grow cold and silent. Merely the hums of whispers echoed about me as worry filled the air. 

My eyes rose to greet the King of Lucis, hand gripping his in need. “Pray that things never change between us. I ask that your light be the one to keep my own strong and to give me the energy I need to continue to give daylight to this world when there was once encroaching darkness. I ask that your love be firm and undying in the most dreadful of storms as I will do my best for you in turn.” 

The King granted me a look that was hard for me to read. It was perhaps of worry and yet curiousness lay heavy upon him as well. His hand urged me to stand, bringing me back to my feet as I stood to face him. “Since when did the Lady (Y/N) ever kneel to me in our dreams?” he asked, a smile flickering upon his lips. “I believe we always saw one another as equals.” 

Knowing I would be taken away from my solitude in Tenebrae and married to the King of Noctis brought me a joy that wouldn’t be feasible to describe on paper alone. I took to my new life and my new journey with acceptance, feeling this is what I was meant to do…this was why I was here… 

Again…How close I was to those very ponderings as I write this very diary entry…


End file.
